


After Zero

by DragonRiderKira



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Comfort, Injury, Kalluzeb Appreciation Week, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e21-22 Zero Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderKira/pseuds/DragonRiderKira
Summary: “Kanan, you okay?” asked Zeb. He had just entered the room when he saw Kanan look unsteady on his feet.“Yeah, but someone is in a lot of pain and trying to ignore it.”“Karabast,” cursed Zeb quietly as he started to walk past Kanan. “I have a feeling I know exactly who you’re feeling. Is it coming from the Med Bay?”“No, from the hall leading to the storage bay. That is where those who haven’t been give bunks yet or are transferring to one of the other ships are.” He replied following his friend.“Kallus you idiot,” mumbled the Lasat as they took a turn.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	After Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Missed Day 1 but I am still going to post my entry.  
> Tender

Kanan walked to the center of the Ghost, scanning the lightly for the different minds aboard and making sure they were where they needed to be. It had only been an hour since they escaped Thrawn and some people were still in shock or hurt. The day everyone had was a rough one, they lost people, but they would continue to move forward.

A wave of pain flashed into the force so intense it nearly made his knees buckle.

“Kanan, you okay?” asked Zeb. He had just entered the room when he saw Kanan look unsteady on his feet.

“Yeah, but someone is in a lot of pain and trying to ignore it.”

“Karabast,” cursed Zeb quietly as he started to walk past Kanan. “I have a feeling I know exactly who you’re feeling. Is it coming from the Med Bay?”

“No, from the hall leading to the storage bay. That is where those who haven’t been give bunks yet or are transferring to one of the other ships are.” He replied following his friend.

“Kallus you idiot,” mumbled the Lasat as they took a turn.

“How’d you know it was him?”

“He is the only one on this ship who would be doing this right now. Considering the kriff he pulled when Ezra tried to extract him. How he acted on Bahryn is another instance, the man had a broken leg and still was walking around with it and fighting. It wasn’t until I finally splinted it that he really allowed more pain to show through.” Zeb paused at they waited for some of their fellow rebels to move past them. “There is guilt as well.”

“Guilt?”

“Yeah, Lasan was not what he was expecting it to be. I suspect that was the day he had to hide himself or he would have self-destructed.”

Kanan “looked” at his friend and brother in arms, feeling how anxious he was. “You’ve been wanting to see him for a while, haven’t you?”

Zeb’s ears flicked back briefly before he quietly confirmed, “Yeah. We actually “saw” each other on that ice moon and it was never really far from my mind. Sabine telling me that she saw him and that he said we were even; was the first news I had heard that he did make it off that rock. Then you saying he was Fulcrum, made me realize he took what I told him to do seriously. He listened, just like I did.”

As they entered the hall, Zeb saw General Dodonna look up at them. His face was pinched with concern but looked relieved as well upon seeing them. He was kneeling next to Kallus who was sitting on the floor with his head tilted against the wall and had his eyes closed. The Lasat cursed in his head as he sped over and knelt down, finally able to clearly take in the damage Kallus had on his face.

A black eye, split lip, another bruise on his jaw and cut on his forehead. His hair was falling out of place and his breathing seemed to be a little shorter than was typical of most humans.

Knowing batter than to touch someone like Kallus when he can’t see where the touch is coming from, he called his name quietly. Zeb had a feeling there was more damage than they were seeing, Kallus was found a traitor to the Empire after all. Amber eyes fluttered open finding his a little slower than he was comfortable with.

“Garazeb,” said the ex-imperial in a quiet voice, a small smile on his face.

“Hey Kal. Why haven’t you gone to medical yet? Everyone else is already taken care of.”

Dodonna took a few steps back over to Kanan, whispering and knowing that Specter-4 would hear him say it. “He’s been refusing to go. Says not to waste bacta, when others need more.”

“Sith spit,” thought Kanan. After the amount of pain, he felt in the force coming from him that was the farthest from the truth. Zeb had the same feelings on it if his snort at Kallus saying that they were just small injuries was nothing to worry about.

“Kal, don’t be an idiot. Your hurt and need to be healed.”

“I’m fine Zeb. You saw earlier, I was walking around fine. I’m just a little tired is all.”

“You and I both know that was the adrenaline of being in a battle and that it is wearing off now. We also both know that you were caught, you know they do worse to traitors than prisoners. You were with them for maybe only a few hours, but that is plenty of time to do a lot of damage Kal.”

Kallus looked into Garazeb’s eyes, his face crumpling in pain for a few seconds, before he closes his eyes in defeat. The Lasat immediately moves closer, “Where else and how Kal?”

“Ribs, chest, leg, and the back of my head from my initial fight with Thrawn. More beatings from Death Troopers when I tried to fight back. They may have tried branding me at some point, I don’t know because there are a lot of places on me that I can’t feel.”

All three males’ eyes widen in shock, this was not good in the least. All of them wondering how this man had not passed out or been crying out in pain.

“Karabast Kal, you are not ok! I am carrying you.”

“Not the first time,” the man muttered, earning huff of a laugh from Zeb.

Kallus held his breath, bracing for the pain that came anytime he moved. Zeb was gentle though and was careful when placed his arms and slowly picked him up. Making sure not to aggravate his ribs or any other parts of him too bad.

Kallus voice quivered as he requested, “Not where others can see me please? I don’t want anyone to see everything.”

Before Zeb can answer and say his bunk could work, Kanan takes the lead towards his room saying that his bunk is big enough to treat Kallus. When Kallus goes to argue about it, Kanan says that he is also the only one who may have clothes comfortable enough and close to his size to wear after they have treated him.

They made quick work of getting to the room, but Kallus injuries were extensive. No part of the blonde man’s body was spared. He did indeed have a brand on his lower back, of the Fulcrum symbol; his wrists were rubbed raw even through his gloves from the cuffs; electrical burns and more bruises covered his entire body, and the leg that Thrawn had injured was the same one from the ice moon. Kallus tried not flinch and show how hurt he was, weakness lead to death or more in the empire. However, every time he did flinch Zeb would pause to let him breath and before going back to caring for his injuries.

Even Kanan, who was in the room the entire time only touched him when Zeb asked for help supporting Kallus. Kanan could tell that the Lasat was the only one Kallus was entirely comfortable with touching him right now. The two had created some sort of bond on that moon, he could see it now in the force. Before Kallus mind had been erratic and full of too many thoughts. Now, with Zeb he was calming down, his mind slowing down, but unfortunately the events of the past day were starting to overwhelm him.

He wasn’t surprised when he heard Zeb asked why Kallus was crying. If he had made one of his injuries worse. Worry coating his tone as Kallus began to cry more.

“No, I – gasp- I just haven’t been treated -gasp- anywhere close to this well since we were stuck -gasp- on Bahryn.”

“Kal, I wasn’t being anywhere near as gentle then as I am now.”

“The Empire is really cold. None of the care that you all show is there,” he replied with a hollow voice.

“Don’t worry Kal, we got ya, we got ya.”

It was quiet as Zeb continued to patch up ex-agent, bacta and bandages placed almost everywhere. They had just redressed him when they heard him speak up again.

“Alexsandr.” He paused after gaining their attention. “My name given is Alexsandr.”

Zeb hummed with a small smirk on his face, “Does this mean we get to call you Alex from now on?”

“Maybe,” he replied back sleepily as Zeb pick him up to take him to a bunk, before passing out.

Kanan waved Zeb off telling him to get both of them to the bunk so the Lasat could get some sleep as well. As he felt them moving further away in the force, he could not help but notice that the bond between them seemed to have grown just a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments are appreciated!


End file.
